John this is something I have to do alone
by A Holmie That Waited
Summary: Sherlock gets really down while John is away. It hurts him so badly and it's hurting Mycroft too, he can't bare to see Sherlock in the state that he is in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction after reading so many good ones I decided to do my own. I hope you like it, please feel free to review.**

Silence ran through the flat. Nothing. Well until Sherlock got bored, of course. The wall took another pounding. But this wasn't helping Sherlock one bit. No cases, well ones that interested him at all. John was away for the weekend in Dublin. John had texted Sherlock that morning;

John: Sherlock, any cases?

Sherlock: No and I'm bored and Mycroft took the gun.

John: Sherlock, what did you do? Did you take it out on the wall again?

Sherlock: Yes, if you must know I did. But it didn't help one bit.

John: Why was Mycroft there?

Sherlock: Oh, I don't know I filtered about half an hour ago.

SHERLOCK! Mycroft shouted. "Did you even hear me Sherlock?" This took Sherlock out of his little haze. He glared at Mycroft "What are you still doing here?" the words fell out of his mouth he couldn't help it. With this Mycroft was up on his feet straight in front of Sherlock anger glinted in his eyes "We both know what will happen if this isn't stopped Sherlock. And it's only going to end badly for John. You need to get him to come back NOW Sherlock!"

Sherlock's response raced out of his mouth maybe containing a little panic "What do you mean it would end badly for him?"

Mycroft glared at Sherlock watching his thoughts racing through his little brother's mind "Fine I'll get him to come since you're not even listening to me properly I already told you what would happen an hour ago." Mycroft snapped more concerned about Sherlock than what would happen in Dublin.

Mycroft sent a helicopter to go and collect John and told Sherlock to get changed he glared at the detective still in his pyjamas. Sherlock stepped over the coffee table as he always does and went to his bedroom. He got changed and started to mumble too himself "What was Mycroft on about?" "What was going to happen in Dublin and why was he concerned about John?"

Sherlock walked out of his bedroom piecing things together in his head. Not about what Mycroft had said but the concern Mycroft had about John.

He didn't even realise John walk through the door he just stood and stared at John's chair. He looked over to Mycroft who looked away from Sherlock's gaze. Something was wrong, something Mycroft knew about and wasn't telling him. Mycroft shifted his weight from one foot to another, no he wasn't nervous he was telling Sherlock something. Code in which only him and Sherlock knew and understood. 'Two shifts to his left foot and four shifts to his right. His umbrella hanging low and his chin high.' Sherlock knew exactly what this meant and glared over to Mycroft whose gaze turned to the violin laying in its case. Sherlock picked up the violin and went to his music stand and started to play the music from the sheet that he hadn't composed. The music explained everything as Sherlock played he finished the first verse and stopped. Mycroft coughed once and walked away Sherlock knew exactly what was going to happen and followed his brother.

John moved towards the door and Sherlock spun on his heels and said "Sorry John, there's something I have to do with Mycroft."

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John said glaring at Mycroft.

Mycroft gave his look of 'let's not do this shall we, not here anyway' John's voice seemed to vanish Sherlock nodded at his brother and walked out the door.

John stood there and looked over to Mrs Hudson who just shrugged her shoulders and said "Sherlock has seemed to be getting rather down while you were away. He was bored and lonely, he wasn't eating or talking he just sat and stared at your chair sweetheart. Mycroft found something for Sherlock to keep occupied and that's what they've gone to do. I suppose Mycroft didn't like seeing Sherlock the way he was. He didn't look very well at all dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter two I hope you like it.

As Sherlock and Mycroft got into the car, Sherlock was surprised to see Molly in the car. She had been crying. Sherlock looked at her his eyes softening trying to work out what was wrong she hugged him and began to cry even more.

The trip to Bart's had been a quiet one, the silence agonising. They walked into the lab and what laid before them shocked Sherlock Mycroft gave him a sideways glance of 'Sherlock its fine we are going to stop this.' The body laid on the lab floor looked awfully like John Sherlock got a pinching feeling in his stomach.

Mycroft looked at his younger brother, the detective wasn't himself and hadn't been for the past few days Mycroft noticed the note next to the body and handed it to Sherlock.

'We know you got John to come home but do you really think that will help you know me Sherlock do I stop at nothing?'

Sherlock ran out of the lab tripping as he did he hit his head on the floor. Everyone seemed to be floating around him not really there.

Molly: Sherlock, can you hear me Sherlock?

Mycroft: Molly is he going to be alright?

Molly: Yes but we can't leave him on the floor especially here.

Sherlock fades out.

When they arrive at the flat Mycroft runs up the stairs taking two at a time the look on his face explained it all. Molly was still in the car with the unconscious Sherlock.

John ran to the car almost dropping to his knees when he saw him.

'John, he's fine he just banged his head' came from Molly.

Mycroft frown and thought about the note 'We need to get him inside and in bed he said looking over his shoulder.


End file.
